Mozou Uzumaki
Mozou Uzumaki is a Chuunin from Uzushiogakure , the village hidden among the whirlpools. Though he has no elemental affinity, he has created one of his own, as well as his own hand signs to make his jutsu harder to copy. History Mozou was born an orphan, as his father died before he was born and his mother died during childbirth. Being raised on the streets, Mozou never had any formal training until he enrolled himself at the ninja academy, though he did practice copying moves he saw other people doing. He was the fifth member of his class to graduate to Gennin, and has since been added to Uzushio Team 1 along with Kai Uchiha and Juno Tengoku With Eta-naru Uzumaki as the team leader. Personality Mozou has shown to be very ambitious, and serious though he has also shown a less serious side, it seems that he can be silly and loud at times, but when push comes to shove he buckles down and gets things done. Appearance Mozou has pale skin; short to medium length, slightly curly, crimson (red) hair; emerald (green) eyes; and is short and rather scrawny. Mozou wears an open red vest, red hakama, red tabi and his forehead protector, which he wears around his waist to secure his vest. Abilities Mozou has no kekkei genkai or natural affinity, however he has a deep understanding of Fuinjutsu (sealing techniques) and has been able to use non-elemental jutsu and fuinjutsu to mimic various elements and kekkei genkai. He has created his own Style , which he named after him self. The Mozou Style currently has four sub styles: Mozou Style, Advanced Mozou Style, Mozou Style: Kekkei Genkai Art and Mozou Style: Secret Art. Depending on what kekkei genkai he is mimicking his Kekkei Genkai Art may be brokendown further into different jutsu. Mozou Style currently contains: Earth Bombardment, Wood Clone amd Rock Clone. Advanced Mozou Style consists of: Destroyer of Worlds, Dragons Breath, Electric Arc, Fall of Goliath, Great Gale, Hidden Mist, Ice Needle Terror, Jungle Cat, Landslide, Ocean of Sand, Searing Heat and Water Displacement. Mozou's Clan Arts have: Aburame , Inuzuka , Nara , Yamanaka The Kekkei Genkai Art sub category has: Asura, Chikusho, Clay, Izanagi , Hydration, Naraka , Ningen , Parasite Demon , Preta , Shikotsumyaku, Shikigami, Tendo, Uchiha , Yama When broken down by jutsu Kekkei Genkai Art has: Asura - Chakra Propulsion Boots , Asura - Flaming Arrow Missle , Asura - Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability , Asura - Laser Explosion, Chikusho - Summons, Clay - C0, Clay - C1, Clay - C2, Clay - C3, Clay - C4, Izanagi , Hydration , Parasite Demon - Attack of the Twin Demons , Parasite Demon - Demolition , Parasite Demon - Multiple Connecting Strikes, Naraka , Ningen , Preta - Chakra Consumption , Preta - Negation Field, Shikotsumyaku - Dance of the Cardoon , Shikotsumyaku - Dance of the Camellia , Shikotsumyaku - Dance of the Clematis: Flower , Shikotsumyaku - Dance of the Clematis: Vine , Shikotsumyaku - Dance of the Larch , Shikotsumyaku - Dance of the Seedling Fern , Shikotsumyaku - Dance of the Willow, Shikotsumyaku - Drilling Finger Bullet , Shikigami, Tendo - Bansho Ten'in , Tendo - Chibaku Tensei , Tendo - Shinra Tensei, Uchiha - Sharingan , Uchiha - Mangekyou Sharingan , Uchiha - Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan , Uchiha - Rinnegan , Yama - Samsara of Heavenly Life Mozou Style: Ninja Art contains: Beast , Enhanced Senses , Sensing Mozou Style: Secret Art has: Destruction Bug Host - Nano-sized Venomous Insects , Jinchuriiki, Kamui, Six Paths , Time-Space Barrier , Time-Space Migration , Time-Space Strike . Mozou Style: Alchemic Arts include: Choamancy , Crystallomancy , Geomancy , Necromancy, Oneiromancy , Pyromancy , Rhabdomancy , and Transmutation (Note: this style is not related to the alchemists or their techniques, which are more or less real alchemy enhanced with energy, but instead is more a Mozou Style mimickry of FMA style Alchemy) Mozou Style: God Art includes: Omnipotence and Omnipresence . Mozou also has an un-named style that contains: Appearify , Dream Self , Kernelsprite , God Tier , Prototype , Quest Bed , Sendify , Seven Gate , Sudoku , Sylladex and Transportalize . Innocuous Double , LOXAY , Consort , Denizen , Inhabitant , Underling and Associated Item were added with help from Cael Libra . Mozou also wields an axe, though so far he has only used it to chop down trees. Trivia Mozou means imitate or mimic Mozou's un-named art is based off varying concepts and ideas from MSPaint Adventures (by Andrew Hussie) Category:Characters Category:Fannon Category:Player Character Category:Chuunin Category:Mozou Style